Samekichi
Samekichi is a main character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is a former familiar of Wadanohara and cares for her happiness more than his own. Appearance Samekichi has slanted, dark blue-greyish eyes with long messy greyish-blue hair and three ahoges that stick out at the base of his dorsal fin. His dorsal fin, in comparison to Old's and Idate's , is shorter, and appears to be the same height as Sal's. His hands are black and his fingers are pointed. He has a shark's tail sticking out behind him. He wears a fur-lined black jacket over a grey top and an anchor necklace. His pants are a darker grey than his shirt and his shoes are black with short heels. Personality At first, Samekichi comes off as a rude antagonist type, and he tells Wadanohara to leave the sea. However, once his true intentions of protecting her are revealed, he works with her and treats her with kindness, despite still having a cold, "tsundere" exterior at times. Back when he was Wadanohara's familiar, he also acted this way, getting mad at others often but still having an ultimate goal of helping and being kind to Wadanohara. He is shown to be more kind and bashful when he's having a special moment with Wadanohara, such as when he confesses his love for her or gives her an ocarina as a gift. He also takes things Wadanohara says to heart, and remembers small details of what she says (i.e. when she told him she wanted a portable instrument and he got her the ocarina). He is accused of betrayal in the beginning of the game due to his secretive actions, resulting in him becoming angry and taking that out on others. Besides this, he tends to be caring towards the other familiars in times of need and tries to help them as best as he can along the way. He joins Wadanohara's team in travel and battles when the sea temporarily becomes the Red Sea at the climax of the game. It is also revealed that Samekichi does not care for the sea or what happens to it. He only defends it with such ferocity because it is dear to Wadanohara. Most of what he does throughout the story is for his overall goal of making her happy and safe. Samekichi usually keeps his composure, but in certain situations, such as when people tease him or hurt Wadanohara, he will yell and/or lose his cool. He is also shown to get annoyed and angry easily, but as said before, usually controls this temper. Other times he loses grip of his composure are in times of extreme sadness or despair, such as when he panics after Sal stabs Wadanohara in the true end, or when he falls into depression after Wadanohara vanishes in one of the normal ends. Gameplay While being suspected, Samekichi is seen through short cutscenes usually talking to an off-screen character or muttering to himself. He gets injured due to an unknown reason and is beaten by Mr. Orca and healed by Wandanohara. After Wadanohara regains her memories, he dismisses apologies and claims he thought nothing of it. After a while of traveling in the nightmarish palace, Samekichi notices Fukami staring at him (assuming to be jealous of him and his relationship with Wadanohara) but makes nothing of it. He begins to hesitate when Sal captures him. It is up to the player to decide upon saving Samekichi or moving on. Trivia *Revealed in one of Mogeko's OMAKEs, it has stated that Old is Samekichi's (as well as Sal's) father. Simply translated to "He's Samekichi and Syake's father, but no one knows this (Not even Old)" . **According to this same omake, Samekichi isn't his real name, and his actual one is unknown. Gallery Samekichi 1.png photo.png tumblr_n5qb35f1701sgk1hoo3_500.jpg 185-25.png Theme Music Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Damsels Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Merfolk